WAKARINIKUI
by Ruby Proudfoot
Summary: ¿QUÉ HACEN LOS CHICOS HUSMEANDO EN LAS NOCHES? aqui esta su respuesta, espero y les agrade, PD: la historia es mejor que el summmary, creanme, jeje
1. PROLOGO

**WAKARINIKUI**

By: Ruby Proudfoot

Este es mi primer fic de Naruto, espero les guste…

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto no me pertenece, hago esto con fines lucrativos, estamos? (Alguien se acerca a ella y le susurra algo al oído) QUE NO ME VAN A PAGAR???!!!!

**Notas:**

"Los demandaré" - CHARLA

"_Los demandaré_" - PENSAMIENTOS

……………………………………………………………………………………..

"Hey, dobe… ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?" – susurró Sasuke con una vena a punto de estallar en su sien.

"Etto… yo… pues iba a abrir la puerta" – dijo un sorprendido Naruto

"Tocando no es la mejor forma…" – dijo el Uchiha mientras cerraba los ojos y contaba hasta 10, respirando lenta y profundamente – "Se supone que vamos a robar"

"Oye… Sabes qué? Tienes razón…" - dijo el rubio, agregando con misterio y seriedad – "Podrían… descubrirnos"

Se escucharon varios golpes secos… (NA: es decir, algunos cayeron al piso…).

"DIOS!!! A quién se le ocurrió la genial idea de traer a este tonto!!!! – susutó Kiba (N/A: Sí, así como leyeron, SUSUTÓ, que para el lector experto significa que gritó en un susurro, XDDD NO ME MATEN).

"Cállate Chico perro" – se defendió el aludido…

"BASTA!!!" – susutó Neji, fulminándolos con la mirada…

"Neji… usa tu byakugan para ver s alguno de estos problemáticos despertó a alguien" – (N/A: no creo que necesite presentación…).

El moreno hizo lo que le pidieron – "No hay moros en la costa"

"Perfecto" – dijo Sasuke quien encabezaba al grupo compuesto por Naruto, Neji, Kiba, Shikamaru y Lee.

Ingresaron a la casa usando sus habilidades ninja, pues de que otra forma…

O.O – Naruto estaba en SOC

"Y ahora que te pasa?" – le preguntó el peliazulado

"Es que no se han dado cuenta?... No lo ven?" – dijo con terror en la voz, haciendo que todos los chicos tomaran posiciones defensivas. – "… NO HAY NADIE" – una gran gota apareció en la cabeza de los presentes.

"Insisto" – susurró Kiba

"Déjalo – dijo Neji con seriedad – no ves que es al único al que le prestan el auto… ¿En qué nos iremos si lo echamos?".

"Somos ninjas¿no?" – Inquirió el castaño – "Podríamos… no sé… saltar sobre ramas, correr por los techos, hay muchas opciones…".

"Cállate Kiba" – lo interrumpió Shikamaru, quien pensaba en lo lejos que quedaba su casa y lo problemático que sería el irse a pie hasta ella.

"Bueno… basta de charla" – interfirió Sasuke – "hagamos lo que vinimos a hacer y vamonos"- el sólo hecho de estar él, un Uchiha, metido en esos rollos le provocaba dolor de cabeza.

"Hai" – dijeron los demás y se dispusieron a registrar distintas habitaciones de la casa.

**5 minutos después…**

"Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiii" – se escuchó un chillido en una de las habitaciones a lo que 5 shinobis atendieron enseguida.

"¿Qué pasa Naruto?" – dijo Sasuke sintiendo como la poca paciencia que le quedaba se iba por el caño.

"¡Una Rata¡Una rata!" – chilló el chico

"¿Qué? – esta vez fue Neji el que preguntó incredulo

"Dije que una rata…"

"Dios!!!" ¬¬ - espetó Kiba- _Y este quiere ser hokage?_

"Hay que destruirla inmediatamente" – expresó Lee serio

"¿De veras Lee? – preguntó Naruto con ojos de corderito que va al matadero.

"Claro, la llama de la juventud no debe ser opacada por un roedor" – respondió el muchacho con un atardecer en un acantilado de fondo.

"Lee"

"Naruto"

"Lee"

"Naruto"

"Lee"

"No hablaras en serio" – Kiba miraba a sus compañeros buscando apoyo.

"Entonces… - Sasuke estaba harto – Neji?"

"Hmm?"

"Usa tu byakugan para dar con el paradero de la rata".

"Hai… ¡Byakugan!" – dijo el Hyuuga activando su técnica sucesoria, observando cada rincón con detalle. – "AHÍ" – dijo mientras apuntaba con el dedo una especie de armario.

"Kiba" - Sasuke siguió con sus órdenes- "ve a inspeccionar el área".

"Ve a inspeccionar el área – decía para sí el aludido como burla – claro, y a mí que me ataque ese animalejo" – rebuscaba en los cajones- "Neji¿seguro viste bien? Aquí no hay… - le cortó un salto del animalito hacia su rostro - ¡QUITENLO¡QUITENMELO! – el chico estaba desesperado… sus compañeros no se movieron… hasta que por fin la rata cedió (**N/A: en realidad se aburrió de estar en la cabeza de Kiba, puesto que éste comenzó a correr de un lado a otro…**), y saltó para darse a la fuga.

"¿Adonde crees que vas?" – Shikamaru usaba su técnica de imitación de sombras en el roedor…

"Bueno Kiba – Sasuke comenzó – atrápala"

"¿Yo¿Por qué? Me niego rotundamente"

"Cobarde, eres igual al dobe" – decía el Peliazulado mientras se acercaba a la rata y activaba su Sharingan. (N/A: que exagerado el niño, no?)

"Iiiiii" – shilló el animal.

"Ahora verás…" – se acercó a la rata. De pronto, la luna se ocultó, dejando a los chicos en la total oscuridad y, pues, liberando a la rata de la técnica de Shikamaru, ésta aprovechó el momento para huir, por desgracia, para Sasuke, lo hizo lanzándose hacia su cara…

"Kyaaaa" – susutó – "Quítate" – no podía arrancarla puesto que la rata estaba aferrada con las uñas en la cara del moreno, hasta que en un momento de desesperación con una fuerza descomunal se la arrancó de la cara y la lanzó con fuerza hacia la pared, logrando hacer mucho ruido…

"¿Quién anda ahí?- una voz femenina conocidapor todos especialmente por dos, los sobresaltó…

"TEN TEN" – dijeron al unísono Neji y Lee, confirmando las dudas de los otros.

**…………………………………………………………………………………….**

**Bueno, ya está…**

**Espero haya sido de su agrado y pues me dejen sus comentarios…**

**Ah si, algo que se olvidaba decirles, la idea de este fic fue original mía, creo, pero también recibí la ayuda de mi hermana Darla Asakura a quien le agradezco los incentivos para seguir escribiendo…**

**Nos estamos leyendo, hasta pronto.**


	2. Cap 1: el por qué

**WAKARINIKUI**

By: Ruby Proudfoot

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto no me pertenece, hago esto con fines lucrativos, estamos? (Alguien se acerca a ella y le susurra algo al oído) QUE NO ME VAN A PAGAR???!!!!

**Notas:**

"Los demandaré" - CHARLA

"_Los demandaré_" - PENSAMIENTOS

…

* * *

…………………………………………………………………………………..

**CAPITULO 1: "EL POR QUÉ"**

"Todo es tu culpa Shino" - dijo un Sasuke bastante cortado, al día siguiente cuando fueron a visitar a su amigo.

"Nadie te mandó a ser un egocéntrico, ahí lo tienes" – respondió aquel amargamente, preguntándose como habían dado con la razón de su estado…

**FLASH BACK **

"Chicos vamonos" – Neji habló notoriamente preocupado

"No, Neji, debemos enfrentar nuestros temores…" – dijo Lee con coraje

"No me arriesgaré, no te hagas el valiente Lee…" – expuso Neji derribando la poca confianza que había conseguido el chico de grandes cejas.

"¿Qué pasa?" – Naruto tenía lágrimas en los ojos por el reciente susto de la rata

"Ustedes no conocen a Ten Ten… – Lee parecía traumado–…es muy peligrosa"

"Ja, chicos déjenmelo a mí"– expresó Sasuke con arrogancia, típica de él, por cierto…

"No lo hagas" – insistió Neji serio

"Yo sé que puedo, por favor, **ella es sólo una chica** – enfatizó restándole importancia al asunto – todas son iguales… se derriten por mí"- y salió al encuentro de la castaña inmediatamente.

"Eso es todo, después no digan que no se lo advertí"– Neji se dirigía al resto de compañeros quienes poseían diferentes grados de susto.

¿QUIÉN ANDA POR AHÏ? – Gritó fúrica Ten Ten

Hola, Ten Ten-chan, andaba por aquí y pues, me pareció muy buena idea el venir a saludarte y quizá hacer algo más… entretenido, nunca se sabe.- Sasuke habló seductoramente… apareciendo detrás de la escalera con una de esas sonrisas que, según su experiencia, tenía un porcentaje de efectividad del 99.99999999 cuando se trataba de derretir a cualquier chica.

¿De veras? – Ten Ten habló con emoción – "¿Sabes? Me gusta esa idea – dijo acercándosele provocativamente – porque… hay algo que quiero hacer contigo desde hace muuuuuuuuuucho tiempo…".

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Luego no supe más de mí… - dijo el Uchiha con convicción

Se preguntaran por qué Sasuke señala a Shino como el culpable de sus desgracias, pues verán…

**FLASH BACK**

"Hey muchachos – Shikamaru preguntó - ¿Dónde está Shino?" – y se sintió blanco de las miradas de 5 shinobis preocupados.

"Sí, ya debería estar aquí" – dijo Naruto angustiado – el festival del ramen está por acabar y él prometió que me acompañaría".

"¡¡¡NARUTO, NO PUEDES PENSAR EN OTRA COSA QUE NO SEA RAMEN!!!" – gritó un exasperado Kiba.

"Pero… - Sasuke intervino- él nunca llegaría tarde a una reunión de la fraternidad"

"La juventud no puede esperar tanto…" – Lee estaba desesperado.

"HEYY!!! – Saltó Naruto haciendo que todos dieran un respingo- CHOUJI¡QUÉ TIENES AHÍ?" – se dirigía hacia el chico que ingresaba al salón donde estaban los demás reunidos.

"Nada" – le contestó aquel al instante.

"No te creo… - y aspiró como si fuera la última bocanada de aire que le quedara- huele a ramen… de camarones con cerdo y queso para ser más exactos… Estabas en el festival¿verdad?" – preguntó el rubio con ojos llorosos.

"¿Y dónde está Shino?" – inquirió Chouji ignorando adrede al portador del Kyubi.

En ese momento un celular sonó…

"**Who let the dogs out** (woof, woof, woof, woof)

**Who let the****dogs out** (woof, woof, woof, woof)…"

Todos: ¬¬

"¿Qué?" – Preguntó Kiba mientras contestaba el cel – "¿Aló¿Shino¿Qué te pasa?, viejo deberías estar aquí hace años… - su rostro cambió a uno más severo - ¡¿QUÉ ESTÁS DONDE?! Y eso?... OK OK… dime en que habitación estás… – hacía señas para que le pasaran un lapicero y una libreta – Dime… 3er piso, cuidados intensivos… habitación 5, OK… pero por qué?... no se supone que no te dejan llamar si estas internado?... OK OK, deja la agresividad… chao… amargado".

"¿Qué pasó?" – preguntaron los demás al unísono.

"Shino está en el hospital"

"De veras? – Dijo Neji con cinismo- yo pensé que había ido al festival del ramen".

"¿Está allá? Entonces¿Qué hago yo perdiendo mi tiempo aquí?" – (N/A: Naruto como siempre…).

"Naruto, baka" – dijo Shikamaru

"Tenías que ser, usuratonkachi".

**Ya en el hospital…**

Shino estaba prácticamente vendado de pies a cabeza… sólo su boca estaba accesible a la vista ya que portaba sus lentes oscuros…

"¿Shino?" – preguntó Chouji

"Hmmm?"

"Hermano¿qué te pasó?" – Kiba estaba preocupado

Un silencio total invadió la habitación durante 10 minutos…

"Estamos esperando una respuesta… - dijo Lee exasperado - … tengo que reunirme con Gai- sensei en una hora y debo prepararme para darle la talla a la profundidad de la conversación que tendremos… Neji, recuerda que tu también debes ir" – el aludido puso los ojos en blanco (N/A: si se puede, digo).

"Ok, Ok… pues… verán… es… complejo" – Terminó Shino.

"Hmm… - Sasuke habló- si no nos quieres decir el por qué estás aquí no podemos obligarte, pero nos tienes que entregar el "TABÚ"

"Ehhh… bueno… yo… "– ahora se escuchaba a Shino nervioso, tosió falsamente – "Lo perdí" – dijo rápidamente.

"¿Ah? – Naruto intervino – Shino no te entendí nada".

"Dije que L-O-P-E-R-D-I" – dijo el muchacho bastante rápido.

"Lo percibí? – preguntó el chico Kyubi con cara de What? Luego de un instante de meditación - ¿Qué percibiste? Estamos preguntándote por el libro" (N/A: entiéndalo es Naruto XDDD).

"Dobe – Kiba le dio un golpe en la cabeza – dijo que lo perdió".

"¡¡¡¿PERO DONDE?!!!" – Neji gritó bastante ofuscado.

Una enfermera ingresó a la habitación con rostro severo…

"¡Por favor bajen la voz que no estamos en un mercado!– al ver la cantidad de personas que había en la habitación replicó – ¡Y sólo se permite el ingreso de dos personas a la habitación! Así que…".

"Disculpe… - Dijo Sasuke con tono de seductor – no sabíamos – le dedicó una sonrisa muy sensual – ya casi nos vamos… sólo déjenos hablar con nuestro amigo, le prometo que no molestaremos más…".

"Esta bien- dijo la enfermera con una sonrisa, el chico sabía lo que hacía… - sólo 10 minutos más".

"OK, gracias – le guiño un ojo a la enfermera y se volvió con su característica expresión de frialdad – En qué íbamos?".

"En que el "Doctor" botó al "Tabú""- expresó Shikamaru descomplicadamente mientras se volvía de espaldas a la ventana por la que veía las nubes minutos atrás…

"haaaaa…. – Naruto tenia expresión zorruna – con que botaste el libro, eh? Bueno… ahí tienen – empezó a burlarse de Shino dándose palmadas en el trasero – y tú Sasuke que decías – poniendo cara de estreñido- ¿Tú, dobe? Ja, nunca te llevarás al "Tabú", eres muy tonto, usuratonkachi – adoptó su expresión natural – Eh? Cómo les quedó el ojo?... nananananana – les sacó la lengua a sus compañeros – "Pero que?..." – un montón de insectos se habían abalanzado sobre él – Aux…io" – se escuchaban los intentos de exclamaciones de ayuda del chico, pero sus compañeros lo ignoraron.

"Entonces… ¿Qué hacemos?" – preguntó un preocupado Chouji

"Pues… - Sasuke entornó los ojos intentando pensar en algo, pero los grititos de Naruto lo distraían –…Puedes callarte!!!" – susutó XD – Shino, no recuerdas la última vez que tuviste el libro en las manos?"

"Ehhh… ¿Cómo te digo?" – Shino estaba dubitativo

"¿Fue en la fraternidad?" – preguntó Lee

"Umm… técnicamente… o sea… podría ser… es que… ummm…"

"Por favor Shino…"- Lee suplicó

"No sé, la verdad muchachos no veo porque el interés por un tonto libro, en realidad no me parece para tanto… Me siento mal por haberlo perdido, pero este no es el fin del mundo – al ver las caras que ponían sus compañeros dijo – "Relájense"- seguida de un risa nerviosa y un minuto después un arrepentido – "Lo siento".

"Chicos… - esta vez fue Neji el que habló – vamonos, dejemos a Shino descansar" – dijo lanzándole la mirada de desprecio mas cruel que tenía (N/A: y tenía muchas…).

**En el cuartel general…**

"¿Chicos que vamos a hacer?, que problemático es todo esto"

"Es obvio que Shino estaba ocultando algo… pero que?" – Kiba agregó

"Pensemos…" – Aconsejó Neji "calmado".

"Hey Chicos yo me voy, Ino me invitó a comer y pues… me cuentan como resultó todo, veré en qué puedo ayudar" – finalizó Chouji saliendo del edificio.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Shikamaru… - "No puede ser…".

"Qué pasa? – preguntó Lee, mientras Sasuke levantaba una ceja intrigado.

"Va a ir con Ino…" – Shikamaru temblaba.

"Hey, Shika, no es tan grave – Naruto le palmoteaba el hombro- no estés celoso hombre, tu tienes a Temari…"

"De qué demonios estas hablando? – Inquirió el Nara – "No podemos dejarlo ir, esas salidas de Chouji con Ino no son por nada, ella siempre le saca información… ¿Por qué creen que ella paga la cena? Chouji es muy fácil de manejar con comida al frente… podría, no, le va a revelar lo que aconteció hoy" – finalizó con nerviosismo.

"¡¡¡A él!!!" – se levantaron dispuestos a hacer cualquier cosa que fuera necesaria para evitar el encuentro con Ino.

1 minuto después había un Chouji amarrado, magullado, enojado, hambriento, amordazado en un cuarto oscuro del edificio que les servia de cuartel general.

"¿Y bien¿En qué habíamos quedado? – Preguntó un relajado Kiba – "Ah sí, pensábamos en la razón por la cual Shino perdió al "Tabú", alguna idea?".

Pensaron un buen rato, y luego un rubio levantó la mano, inquieto como siempre.

"Anusa, Anusa… chicos yo sé que pasó¡¡¡Shino estaba con una chica!!!- exclamó feliz por haber encontrado una solución.

"Tiene sentido- dijo Lee y adoptando una pose guay agregó – "Shino es un conquistador¡Que viva la juventud! – decía mientras salían él y Naruto con una imagen de unas olas chocando fuertemente contra unas rocas de fondo…

Silencio total… LOS ESTABAN IGNORANDO…

"Hey – dijo Sasuke serio- Y si ayer Shino estaba con una chica?".

"Tiene sentido" – afirmó Neji secundado por otros dos.

Naruto y Lee estaban indignados…

"Hey teme, esa fue mi idea" – dijo el rubio mientras Lee asentía con la cabeza.

"Decías algo, usuratonkachi?".

"Maldito Sasuke- teme" – susurró

"Es que – dijo Shikamaru con una sonrisa- acá estamos pensando los genios" (y por genios se refería a una rondita formada por él, Neji, Sasuke y Kiba). – SONRISA DE SUFICIENCIA POR PARTE DE "LOS GENIOS"…

"¿Ah sí? – Gritó Naruto enojado – ¿y qué hace Kiba ahí entonces¿Simetría?

"Conmigo no te metas tonto" – dijo Kiba mientras se arrojaba sobre Naruto.

"Hey chicos calmense" – dijo Lee separándolos.

"Tenemos que pensar donde vamos a empezar a buscar…" – dijo Neji

"TENGO EL LUGAR PERFECTO!!!" – dijo Naruto con una sonrisa

"Y quién dijo que Naruto nos acompañaría?" – Kiba por supuesto.

"Es muy tonto, todo sería muy problemático con él"

"Ah, perfecto" – dijo el rubio con voz indiferente- "Pues entonces, me voy" – dijo mientras sacaba ruidosamente unas llaves y las movía en su dedo… caminando lento… -"5… 4… 3…" - se decía mientras abría despacio la puerta de su camioneta – "2… 1". – la puerta se cerró de golpe. Sonrisa zorruna – "¿Qué pasa Sasuke-teme?" – preguntó "inocentemente".

"Acompáñanos" – contestó aquel sin mirarlo

"Pero Kiba y Shikamaru dijeron…"

"Vienes o no?" – el rubio sabia que era suficiente presión para su amigo.

"OK, los acompañaré ¬¬"- **(N/A: kyaaaaaaa Naruto eres mi ídolo!!!)**

"Bien" – dijo el peliazul con una ¿sonrisa?

**FIN FLASH BACK**

**Retomando la historia….**

"Bien merecido que lo tienes, pues a quien se le ocurre irrumpir en la noche en la casa de una maniática que le lanza kunais a todo lo que se mueve…y además salir con eso de… - Shino dudó- ¿cómo fue¿Por favor Neji podrías repetírmelo?

Aquel tosió e imitando la pose de soy-el-super-genial-y-sexy-Uchiha-por-el-que-todas-las-chicas-babean dijo:

"Hola, Ten Ten-chan, andaba por aquí y pues, me pareció muy buena idea el venir a saludarte… y quizá hacer algo más… entretenido, nunca se sabe." – Todos aplaudieron al Hyuuga por su perfecta imitación del arrogante Uchiha menor, mientras éste hacía reverencias a su público.

"Yo no hablo así" – Gruño el portador del Sharingan –"Tan… profundo".

"Si claro" – todos pusieron los ojos en blanco.

"Acéptalo, lo hace mejor que tu" – le expuso Naruto con total sinceridad

"Aquí no se está discutiendo el que Neji haga una buena imitación de Sasuke…- Shino fue interrumpida por varias voces…- "¿Buena?, no Perfecta" "Excelente Neji" "Un 10 es la puntuación" mientras felicitaban al representante del Bouke "felicitaciones bro, es la mejor representación del teme que haya visto y he visto muchas, creeme" – ujum ujum – Shino carraspeó – decía, que el punto es que ¿a quién? Pero ¿a quién en su sano juicio se le ocurriría ir a la casa de esa chica loca?

Todos miraron acusadoramente a Naruto quien se defendió

"Hey, yo no la conozco bien y pues… a Shino tampoco… lo siento amigo es la verdad, eres extraño al igual que ella, y, así que, pues, lo demás era de esperarse¿no?"– Todos lo miraban expectantes- "Obvio tenían que ser pareja, daaahh…"- agregó como si fuera una verdad comprobada.

"Naruto, el mundo no gira alrededor tuyo". – Hay que agradecer a Kiba por esta observación tan inteligente.

"Pero ustedes no dijeron nada cuando llegamos" –claro el rubio se dirigía a los compañeros de equipo de la chica…

"¿De qué estás hablando?…" – Lee se desentendió de la conversación, es notoria la atención que prestaba a la manera en que Kakashi evitaba a su sensei, provocando así que todos sus hermanos de la fraternidad miraran al tercer integrante del equipo de Gai…

"¿Qué razón tendría yo para ir a la casa de Ten Ten?" – El Hyuuga no miró a ninguno de sus compañeros – "¡¡¡Era muy noche!!!" – todos sabían que mentía, descaradamente… - "OK, nunca me llevó a su casa"

"OH" – todas las voces se unieron en este gemido lastimero, estaban sorprendidos, que digo sorprendidos, shockeados.

"De veras, o sea que la niña no consideró al "prodigio" del clan Hyuuga merecedor de pisar su hogar" – Sasuke se mofó- "vaya Neji nunca dejas de sorprenderme…".

"Esa Ten Ten…" – Chouji ladeó la cabeza divertido

"Bueno, Neji no te preocupes, será la próxima vez…" – Naruto le palmoteó el hombro con pena.

De repente se sintió un peligroso chakra aumentar en la habitación…y provenía de…

"Neji, Por favor calmate, no saben lo que dicen… - al escuchar la voz de su verde compañero Neji se calmó – no era que fueras indigno, sólo la relación no se prestaba para tanto…". – esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso y estaba preparado para atacar cuando de pronto su aura se calmó…

"Esta bien… Yo escogeré la casa de nuestra siguiente víctima…" – dijo con un tono que los asustó a todos incluido el mismísimo Shino.

…………………………………………………………………………………….

GRACIAS POR LEER, ESPECIALMENTE A

KARARAZIEL

DARLA ASAKURA, Y

ANNA

POR SUS REVIEWS, ESPERO Y LES HAYA GUSTADO…


End file.
